Various types of baking pans are used by individuals and companies to bake goods such as cookies, brownies, cakes, pies, dessert bars, bread loaves, lasagne and appetizers. However, it is often difficult to remove the goods from the pan or tray once baked without losing the aesthetic appearance of the goods.
It is therefore desirable to have a baking pan system that can bake well-shaped baked goods. A further need exists for such a baking pan to include techniques for easily removing the baked goods from the pan.